dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest
My talk page :D Head Girl I have selected Lyssa Hewett as Head Girl for this year. Please post on the Prefects' Carriage and on the Head Dormitories when you get a chance. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Both. Make sure you post something under Head Girl Instrucios, but you can do normal RP there too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Character Questions I don't see anywhere where it says he's part Kappa or anything similar on his Character's Page or his sorting forum. Also, no, he couldn't stay under the water for a week with gillyweed, but students are prone to exaggeration. I'll look ito this further. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Mythology I made a mistake. I was wondering if you could post on General RP:Mythology in the 7th Year class, just to give them basic instructions and their assignment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Derp Derp 19:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Daniel Can I dibs Daniel for Rosie? "You may find me in the place you least expect, such as your dreams April's reflections You might like to check carefully over Ms. Castella's last Fifth Year Mythology post, Bea. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) 'The home of home of the dead'? An awesome rp idea ;D Hey Bea. Okay, so AJ, Rabbit, and I were talking on chat, and AJ to an idea. Ember and Morgan are going to attack Clove and Della at http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Leaky_Cauldron. This duel is supposed to send both of them to St. Mungo's (part of the plan) afterwards. If you don't want Della to be hurt that badly, that's fine, just notify one of us about it. I think this will be great, so please post! Della Posted back on her :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Apparition Hi! My char is in your Apparition in your class but he's not marked down...could you do that? Thanks :) Phaeton1622 http://harrypotterreplay.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Phaeton1622EST I live in District 4 17:08, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Bella Miranda Posted on her page :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Character Matchfinder Can Toby my charrie and your charrie Demetria go out and James and Avril too.Plz owl me Captain<Pikachu 08:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright Ok thanks Captain<Pikachu 13:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Selena Ryan Miller Half-Veela Bella Posted Back, your turn please :) it's been 10 days! XD (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 01:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Bella and Peter You are very right in that they are oppisites but that just would make them dating more interesting! So lets go for it mate :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 03:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) Bella and Peter's Date XD Posted back in The Three Broomsticks :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Can you post at West Tower Battlements with Demetria.Captain<Pikachu 01:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in the three broomsticks :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) BEABEAGUN!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!! i got grounded, :/ Lets plan a C&D episode vs Ember get on chat for a sec if you cancan Posted back :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 04:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the three broomsticks :) Peter overeacts when he is nervous XD (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:05, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the three broomsticks :) How cute! Peter's first kiss XD (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Fixed and posted in the Miranda House :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Demetria Jennings and The Miranda House :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 17:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the miranda house :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 00:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the Miranda house and Demetria :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 01:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Oops. Hey, Beatrice! I've only just noticed that one of my face claims is the same as one of your Slytherin characters, Dylan Sprouse to be specific, but it's up to you what you would like to do about this situation but I'd like to keep the twins I've created, Cole and Dylan Sprouse. If you want me to delete them, just say so. I hope to hear from you soon :) [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 16:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Bella and Peter Posted in Bella :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 02:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. It's a shame but I suppose it'll have to be done, can you suggest any other people who look like fourth year twins? And what do you mean by I'm putting that character up for adoption anyway? [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 06:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Riley Godwin Posted back on him :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 05:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC)) Can you remeber? Hey Bea! I'm working on a DARP family tree and I was wondering if you could remember (I talked to Kenz and Aj on chat, and they couldn't) weather Aj and Kenz are twins, or if the 3 of you are triplets? They can't remember if you 3 are triplets, of if you're the big sister. Can you remember? Thanks, Rabbitty (talk) 12:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Bella I posted on Bella 13 days ago and was woundering if you could post backI want to continue this thing with Peter and her :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC)) Beller or Petla Could you continue the post on her page, or shall we do something else? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 09:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) You're Back! Great to hear back from you. Also I researched who Beatrice Miller is and...she's an awsome singer! (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 05:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC)) Beabea gun? Posted back in Bella :) So what is the weather usually like in Chicago? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 10:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Bea posted in Ginny mother of Natalie Vegivampa (talk) 00:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat It's not working for me either all of a sudden... O-o weird. Posted Vegivampa (talk) 01:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Next? So what should we do next in Peter and Bella's relationship? My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 07:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well i'll post in Bella's room and we'll make it up from there. What do you think? Let's be random! :D My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Bella's room :D typical Bella :P My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 22:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Same Model Hi! I was just messaged about if I could change my character, Michelle Ashton 's, model, seeing as she was sharing it with yours. If it's possible, I really don't want to change it. I feel even though Michelle shares the same model as Ava, the two pictures are pretty different appearances(Michelle having more messy, wavy hair and Ava more of a curly hairstyle like Sasha Pieterse's character, Alison DiLaurentis). I'd really like it if we could agree to possibly share the model, if it's okay with you. Thanks much! Oh, I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to change the model. I would really like to keep it. Like I mentioned before, the two looks Sasha has are pretty different, seeing as they're different characters. Please could you consider sharing the model? I honestly can't find anyone else for my character's model. I promise I won't bother you for anything else! Thanks Aryannaluvsu Pages Hey. I was just going through some of the pages on the wiki and was wondering if you have a plan for Ava Meredith Margaret Ann Spears/Homework. You haven't edited it since December, so I was wondering if you wanted to keep it, or have it deleted? --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty. Will do! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Lirael is the lead vocals, I thought I'd tell you Kibethastarael (talk) 21:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Della has been accepted as a lead vocals ~Kibeth~ 21:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Award Congrats! 16:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC) MURP MURP The Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki is now available for character making! Feel free to make your character there, and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Here is a link if you do not know how to get there: Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki Colin687 08:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Beatrice, Posted back in bella's room :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 20:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back Baby! Hello Beatrice I'm back on Dumbledore's Army Roleplay wiki after a little time away (but i'll be less active then before). SO what's new with you? Any new characters or new character relationships? Also I missed you too :P From your kiwi friend Jacob (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 09:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC)) Cool, and sure. Posted in the Vaiduct :) 22:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Posted back 00:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted, so Bella isn't focusing on a singing career and wants to live in the moment. She's changed a bit. (23:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted :D, so what do we do next? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:16, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) *pouts* No, but I heard it was good. Posted (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) Cool. Posted, and I guess Bella didn't really love him. (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) You know what, Bella is a very unique character, good job making her! I both love her and hate her because of what she did to Peter. I really don't understand her, or maybe girls in general, first she is that fun loving girl we know now, then she has a break down and questions why Peter even likes her, then tells him she loves him too, and the next day she is cold and hard and breaks up with Peter. What is going on in her mind? Was she just playing Peter the whole time or did she actually care about him (maybe even love him). What do you think, since you created her? :D P.S I think Impossible by James Arthur is the song that explains how Peter is feeling. Listen to it or read the lyrics, it's an emotional song :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay :), thank you for that peak into Bella's mind. That has helped me understand Bella a little better and I love the songs! Also I think getting them back togeather would be good, i'll send you the link of another RP we could try. My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 05:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Go to Black Lake, I got some ideas from my and your songs ;) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 06:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted back and it's okay, i'm glad you posted back, I thought you were kidnapped or dead :P 20:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted back, time for Peter's big confession of love :) Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:58, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted :P Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Posted in The Black Lake Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Daniel Drew Adams I am taking him off the adoption list. If you still wanted him please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 09:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Petla :P Posted in Bella's room (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back. No yelling? So un Bella like, maybe Peter is rubbing off on her :D Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I posted back (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back. So what's with Bella, no smiles, no frowns, just expressionless. Because you are making Peter and me both very nervous Jacob.radon24 (talk) 07:49, October 30, 2013 (UTC) TTT Posted in The Three Broomsticks Jacob.radon24 (talk) 17:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Lani Peterson and Jasmin Harrison RP? Hey Bea! I was wondering if you wanted to do a Jasmin and Lani RP? They're supposed to be REALLY good friends, so I was wondering if you'd wanna RP them somewhere, like, Idk, Leaky Cauldron or Grahm Mansion ... something like that... Someplace they get crazy :P ... let me know! :D Colin687 01:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lani and Jasmin They don't do that kinda thing :P ... maybe they should just go to "The Leaky Cauldron" and see some people, get drunk, things like that, and Lani can talk Jasmin into doing a bunch of dumb stuff :P Colin687 03:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sasha Pieterse I know I've been avoiding this for a bit, & I can't help but feel like a child for begging but please, I do beg of you to let me use Sasha Pieterse as my character's model. I feel bad since it's not your fault that I picked the model from millions & grew attached to seeing frizzy-haired Sasha Pieterse as my character. Honest to God, I see no one else as her. On the other hand, whenever I see "Alison DiLaurentis" I also see Ava. Fairly. No harm will come from us sharing, honestly. The two characters are practically worlds apart, they will probably not even see each other. They won't be connected to each other at all if that's what you're worried about. Or whatever you would want to avoid from the fact of sharing. ➸ LUV Thank you so, so much! I promise only to use frizzy haired pics! No wavy, nothin'! c: ➸ LUV Roleplay Sureee maybe later- I am quite busy right now. xD Presiding Hey there!! http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Grey%27s_and_Tori_Summers%27s_Wedding I made the page, but not much else DX. Where do you think it should be? Beach? It is summer, after all :D 14:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Wedding That's fine. Just, you know, come on chat... :D 12:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just post on the page when you can... ;( I feel like we won't be able to do this at one time ;O 23:52, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Don't know how it would've worked without ya :D User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! O.O I just found this and I just thought: #Avils XD 18:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC) CONGRAZZIES HEY THERE! So I just wanted to stop by and give you this badge: A proposal Would you let me use your char's bubble to finish the wedding? It'd be easy and then I can see how many users are willing to get their chars drunk :P 20:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) LumosMax So we're restarting the band, and performing at the Yule Ball. More info is here, along with the first practice. Please post! 17:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Okay I will change my char's model but I can't find one it will be really good if you can help me with it? :) Is your full name Beatrice Ciarrochi? User:Fleurblacktalk 06:50, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: I don't know. Please talk to someone who's involved in planning the Tournament. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 16:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Real? Is the person on chatzy really you? I don't mean to be rude, I just want to confirm. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:21, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello Old Friend Hey Beatrice, long time no speak :D Anyways I just wanted to say that i'm sorry for abandoning the wiki so suddenly. I had schoolwork matters to attend to and I was becoming so addicted to roleplaying that I continued to use up my parents internet usage. So anyways I am very sorry for that, also for not saying goodbye to anybody ;(, even you since you are one of my favourite users :P. So what i'm doing now is i'm going to to keep active here, just not as active as before, and I know that my character pages have been deleted. So how's it going? How are all your characters? Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:49, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, cool :) Well let's pretend that Bella sent Peter and invitation and he comes to her room to pick her up. Posted in Bella's room. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:20, March 31, 2014 (UTC) bella's room Posted back :) P.S like the new character photos ;) Image Deletion This is a notice that in a short time, I will be going through your files and tagging all your unused files for deletion. You still have at least one day more to go through your files and add your user category and put Category:Unused Not Deleted1 on the unused files you do want and Category:Candidates for deletion on the files you don't want. If you do this, please notify me on my talk page and I will not delete the ones you have tagged accordingly. Otherwise, you will soon receive another notification on my talk page with a list of files I have tagged for deletion, and you will have two weeks to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 01:45, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Invitation Plans Hi Bea, I wanted you to know that I have the dates for the Christmas Party. It will be takng place August 24th to the 30th and it will be hosted in the Ministry Ballroom. Now that you know the location this would be a perfect oppurtunity to have your characters RSVP and if they have already have then you are ahead of the game Have a good day, PrincessTris (talk) 12:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC) LumosMax Invitation Abby 16:31, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!